1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a tray mounting assembly for holding a tray thereon so as to keep disassembled parts, more particularly to one mounted adjacent to a top end of an upright stand of a load-lifting wheeled carriage which is especially used for lifting an engine above the ground for under going repair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a wheeled carriage (1) is shown to comprise a base assembly (12) and an upright stand (10) which has a top portion with a piece of load-carrying equipment (4) on one side and a tray carrying rod (2) on the other side positioned slightly below said load carrying equipment (4). A tray (3) can be mounted on the tray carrying rod (2) so that after a load, such as an engine E, is mounted on the load carrying equipment (4), some spare parts, like nuts, bolts and spring which are disassembled from the engine can be placed in the tray (3) while a mechanic is working on the engine.
The drawback of the wheeled carriage is that once the load is mounted on the load-carrying equipment (4), the upright stand (10) will incline forward due to the weight of the load. The tray carrying rod (2) also inclines. As a result, those small articles placed in the tray will spill over from the tray (3). The inclined tray carrying rod (2) can not be adjusted back vertically as in the initial stage because the tray carrying rod (2) is fixedly welded on the upright stand (10).